


Leave Me Tongue Tied

by PaperCities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alter Egos, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frats like Oikawa, Growing Up, Hardcore, Hot Buffers, M/M, Memelords, Mutual Pining, Porn Star AU, Sexy HQ boys, Stupid Boys, Very very sinful, We all need to go to church!!, Welcome to hell!, XDXDXD, art majors, getting drunk, hitting on each other, hot lifeguards, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was laundry day yesterday; yet, Suga finds a pair of black lace panties still lying on Oikawa’s bed.<br/>In which the pretty setter squad, and some others, are all porn stars trying to attract hot lifeguards, cameramen, baristas, buffers, roommates, and well, each other.</p><p>Just stupid boys doing stupid things, which ultimately leads to them falling in love, but not without them doing STUPID ASS things first! XD</p><p>Porn star AU! Where Suga has no idea what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Daily Life Through the Eyes of a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweeties!!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D  
> It's Paper-chan back with a NEW STORYYYY!!!!!!
> 
> I know I promised this one a few weeks ago, but I finally got it finished!!!!! XD
> 
> This is just one of those lighthearted request based stories! Well....there might or might not be some back stories too...... I'll have to think about that! 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy! I just really wanted to see how these Pretty setter squad kiddos fare as naughty adult actors! Let's watch things unfold! 
> 
> Title is from "Tongue Tied" by Group Love! You guys should totally listen to it!!! IT'S SOOO GOOD!!! And it fits the plot and story! 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me! :D

               

 

 

 

 

“Kou-chan! Go get my clothes! They’re still in the room!”

 

                Oikawa flaunts out of the room, entirely naked and covered with cum.

 

                The director’s yelling at him to get some clothes on. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

 

                Suga wrinkles his nose.

 

                “Really?”Bokuto calls after him. “You look disgusting right now!”

 

                Oikawa flips him the bird before shutting the bathroom door with a click.

 

                The silver haired gets up from his perch on the sofa.

 

                “You know you don’t have to,” Kenma mumbles from the small dining table, where he had a computer science textbook open. “Oikawa’s just trying to bully you.”

 

                Suga laughs.

 

                “I don’t mind it; besides, he’ll probably throw a fit if I don’t.”

 

                He pushes open the door to one of the “acting” rooms, scanning around in search of some designer clothing.

 

                He spots them over by the side of the bed.

 

The cameraman and other actors were still there, changing and heading to the showers.

 

                Suga smiles at Kuroo.

 

                “Had fun today?” He asks, bending down to swipe up the clothes. “You have that happy smile on again.”

 

                The raven smirks, wiping the folding camera’s lens.

 

                “Couldn’t be happier,” he says, putting all the equipment into his bag. “After all, I get to see you lovelies undress and get naughty for me.”

 

                Suga laughs.

 

                “I appreciate your innuendos,” Suga replies. “But we do it for the camera, not the cameraman.”

 

                He taps a finger over the name tag that hung on the pocket of Kuroo’s shirt which read: Kuroo, Cameraman.

 

                “Suga!” The director, Ukai, hollers. “Did you shower yet? You have a scene in ten minutes!”

 

                “Ah! I’m sorry, I’ll go now!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Suga stares at the blankness of his canvas, trying to picture what he would paint for the midterm project.

 

                His phone rings, sounding in the open auditorium.

 

                The caller I.D. reads: _Husband Thighchi_.

 

                He wasn’t the one who put the name on there, Tanaka and Noya did.

 

Of course, he never really had the heart to change it.

 

                His instructor gives him a glare as he steps out to take it.

 

                That was a plus of being an art major. No boring lectures, not too many strict rules in the classes except to be on time and leave when the class was over.

 

                “Hello, Daichi? What’s up?” He asks, smile lingering on his lips. “You do know that I’m in class, right?”

 

                He hears the chuckle on the other line.

 

                “Suga, we all know your teacher could care less,” the man says. Suga can hear the richness of his voice. “I was just wondering if you needed anything because I’m heading to pick up some groceries before going to my shift.”

 

                Ah, yes. His shift.

 

                The ups and downs of having a super sexy lifeguard best friend living in the same dorm!

 

                The ups included seeing him fit and toned every day, being taken cared of when he was sick, waking up to find breakfast made, and always trying to take a peek into the shower when Daichi was in there.

 

                But the downs, why did the world have to be so cruel to Suga?

 

He swore he was nice to people, called his parents every other day, and went to church…sometimes.

 

                Oh, lord, he was a sinner. To fall in love with a sweet, innocent soul and be a porn star was what he blamed for _such_ horrid circumstances.

 

                “I’m good, don’t worry about me,” Suga says. “Are you cooking, again? I can cook too, you know!”

 

                Daichi took no hesitation in replying. “Suga, the last time you wanted to cook, I came back to find the stove on fire.”

 

                The silver haired scoffed in indignance, though a smile played over his features. “Sawamura Daichi! I thought we agreed that that never happened! Besides, the stove’s evil! It hates me, it’s not my fault!”

 

                They share a laugh.

 

                “I’m still cooking tonight,” Daichi says. “Have fun in class, and don’t work yourself too hard at work!”

 

                Daichi was one of those down to earth, simple guys. He didn’t barge into other people’s lives, and he sure as hell didn’t barge into Suga’s.

 

                So as far as he’s concerned, Suga’s just a homely, simple barista.

 

Definitely not a porn star. 

 

                “The same goes for you, mister! You may have extremely nice looking thighs and abs, but you’re not Superman, so let the other lifeguards do their job too!”

 

                They laugh again before hanging up, and Suga’s left to contemplate his art.  

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Suga decides he hates the way the women sound in their scenes.

 

                Their high pitched moans and squeals turn him off more than anything.

 

                But it doesn’t mean he hates women.

 

                Two of his closest friends are girls after all, Yachi and Kiyoko.

 

                He loves them, he really does, but why does he hate the fellow actors so much?

 

                He sits in the staff room, eating his apple and waiting his call.

 

                Oikawa was sprawled on the carpet, eyes glued to his textbook and fiercely scribbling in his notebook.

 

                Akaashi slams the door shut on his way into the main room, skin flushed from his filming.

 

                His hair is messy and his buttons askew. His green eyes are still glazed over.

 

                “Whoa, why do you look so out of it?” Moniwa asks, coming over to hand him a mug of green tea, with a cute smile.

 

                Shirabu looks over. “Who’d you act with? Did he go too hard or something?”

 

                Akaashi holds up a finger as he takes a couple of gulps of the tea.

 

                He turns to Shirabu. “They.”

 

                “What?”

 

                “You should be asking ‘did _they_ go too hard or something’,” he says, finishing the mug. “And the answer to your question, yes. I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

 

                “Well, you’re alter ego is BDSM master, so…” Futakuchi says. “I feel bad for you.”

 

                Iwaizumi comes over and drags Akaashi away.

 

                “It’s not as bad as some others’,” he calls over his shoulder, giving the actors each a stern look. “Don’t work yourselves too hard. I’m driving Akaashi home, I’ll be back.”

 

                Oikawa finally looks up. “Iwa-chan~! Come back soon, you need to take me out for dinner!”

 

                The raven tsks.

 

                Suga gets up silently to get ready for his scene.

 

                “Hey!” Futakuchi throws him a bottle of lube. “I think you should prep more, you bled last time we did a scene together.”

 

                Suga smiles prettily.

 

                “Thank you, Futakuchi,” he says, giving the brunette a peck on the cheek.

 

                They hear Moniwa’s chuckle at the blush cascading up to Futakuchi’s ears.

 

                “Hey, Suga! He has a boyfriend, you know!” the raven laughs.

 

                “I know, I know, Moniwa! You should scold your boyfriend for doing scenes with me, then!”

 

                Suga happily skips to the restroom to stretch himself a bit more.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “What happened?” Suga says, rubbing some sunburn ointment over the back of Daichi’s neck and down to his sides.

 

                Daichi lets out the sixth sigh of the day.

 

                “I fell asleep on my post and none of my _co-workers_ noticed, so I sat there the entire afternoon without the umbrella out.”

 

                Suga can’t help but chuckle a little.

 

                Daichi turns around to scowl before wincing at the burns.

 

                “I can’t believe you, Daichi!” Suga says, leaning over to run his hands –sorry, the ointment—over Daichi’s collarbones.

 

                So, Daichi was in pain. So, he was suffering from the sunburns. So, he was going to have a hard time in the morning.

 

                Suga still couldn’t help but marvel at his sudden luck in being able to see Daichi’s naked torso.

 

                Gods, it was magnificent.

 

                Such honey, sun tanned skin (disregarding the sunburns, of course), chiseled abs, and sculptured thighs.

 

                Oh, yes, Suga was going to hell.

 

                And those _sounds_ Daichi made when Suga ran the ointment over his skin.

 

                He could die like this.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Suga made steak and green beans that night, extremely happy that the evil of the stove had gone away just enough so he could make dinner for his love –oops, _Daichi_.

 

                Then again, the last steak was showing the black chariness from the cruelty of the stove.

 

                Those evil spirits. Punishing him for no good reason.

 

                He forces Daichi to sit on the coach and makes him eat slowly.

 

                At twenty four years of age, alcohol is legal, so Suga pours him a glass of red wine to help him sleep better and faster.

 

                They cuddle on Daichi’s bed, after dinner, to finish their bedtime ritual of watching horrible movies.

 

                It’s _Sharknado_ tonight, and Suga can’t say anything because nothing will ever top the list like _Plan_ _9 From Outer Space_.

               

                Suga’s not sure how Oikawa can still call it an “exciting masterpiece”. Then again, the man loved anything that had aliens in it.

 

                At near midnight, Suga gently scooches Daichi under the covers and lays his head down onto the pillow.

 

                He brushes his teeth and strips.

 

                He steps into the shower, turning the knob to the hot water side.

 

                He relishes the hot water running down his neck to the dip along his stomach to the soft curve between his thighs.  

 

                The shampoo smells of white ginger and peaches, Daichi’s choice for him when they had gone shopping.

 

                Suga likes it, it smelled like home.

 

                Daichi, on the other hand, smelled like everything oceany.

 

                Salt, sunshine, and sunscreen.

 

                He lets his hands roam lower.

 

                His breath catches in his throat.

 

                Pressing his back against the shower wall, he sinks down to a crouching position.

 

                If Daichi ever found out he was a porn star, he would be in _so_ much trouble.

 

                What if he got kicked out because Daichi found it gross?

 

                Who would want to live with someone who was paid to have sex in front of a camera?

 

                Suga forces himself to take a few deep breaths before rinsing off the body wash and stepping out.

 

                He falls asleep, that night, dreaming of blank canvases and smearing paint over bronzed skin.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “Sugawara, push your hips up more.”

 

                He obliges, noticing how the thrusts push him against the headboard.

 

                He doesn’t really feel anything, his mind too far away.

 

He doesn’t hear the sound of the man’s harsh breathing, nor savor the pleasure of being entered.

 

                His eyes flutter shut, barely registering his lips moving automatically to form “ _more”_ and _“harder_.”

 

                After his scene, he hastily grabs his clothes, not realizing the others had already left for the other rooms.

               

                His scene “partner” tries to hold him back, pressing kisses to his neck, but Suga gently pries his fingers off and heads to the bathroom.  

 

                Relationships were almost impossible in the world of porn, and Suga didn’t want to be pulled into further drama.

 

                The rest of the day was a series of him bumping to things and tripping over his own feet.

 

                By lunch time, his usually unmarred white skin had dozens of fresh purple bruises.

 

                His art instructor asks him if he needs a day off.

 

                Suga declines, only to then trip over his canvas holder and rip a hole through his art.

 

                Of course, he is sent home to recreate his art and rest.

 

                Daichi notices but doesn’t say anything about it until dinner was finished and they are both under the covers, with a movie playing in the background.

 

                Suga doesn’t even remember falling asleep, but he wakes up at 3 AM to find Daichi in the same bed.

 

                With a smile, he bundles up closer and breaths in Daichi’s scent.

 

                It’s warm and nice, just how Suga likes it.

 

                Maybe tomorrow, he’d have a better day.

               

                He doesn’t hear his phone ring.

 

 

 

 

              

               

 


	2. Day Two: Beachy Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bro!” 
> 
> Daichi face palms. 
> 
> “No, please, for the love of all things holy!” He cries, trying to push himself into his tall lifeguard chair. “I don’t want to hear it! Please don’t ask me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm back with another chapter!!!!!!!!!! :D:D:D:D
> 
> I have to say! I was shocked by the positive feedback, so THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!! <3<3<3<3 
> 
> Soooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some of you were wondering if (OMG) this fic would go for a darker, twisted path that you're used to in my writings. Nope! This fic is purely fluff and crack!   
> It's a sanctuary for those who read my other dark fics....soooooo..............:D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me!!!!! <3

 

 

 

 

 

It’s slightly painful as the man enters him, but Suga stays as professional as possible, not letting the slight uncomfort bother his performance.

 

                He rocks his hips, pressing harder down on the man.

 

                He winces as the man doesn’t wait before thrusting deeper.

 

                Suga doesn’t realize he’s gritting his teeth until he has to unlock his jaws to kiss the man back.

 

                From behind the camera, Kuroo’s creased brows are clear and alarming.

               

                Suga can’t remember the last time Kuroo frowned while filming. He loved his job, who wouldn’t? He practically got to see free porn in real HD every day.

 

                All in all, to see his frowns meant something was really bothering him.

 

                The scene takes shorter time than anticipated and Suga’s nearly relived when he wipes off the cum and goes to take a shower.

 

                It’s a fresh Saturday morning, so Suga planned to head back to the university to repaint his project, considering the fact that not many people would be there to distract him.

               

                And then, of course, Suga had to run off to finish the afternoon with his bartending job.

 

                Kenma’s in the washing room, too, practically shoving a toothbrush down his throat.

 

                “There’s still some on your hair, Kenma,” he says, occupying the first stall.

 

                Kenma curses, bending down to rinse the cum out of his blonde locks in the sink.

 

                “By the way, do you know why Kuroo’s acting odd today?” Suga asks casually, lathering shampoo into his silver locks.

 

                Kenma’s brushing stops.

 

                “There was nothing wrong in the morning,” Kenma says. “Why? Did he look off?”

 

                He sounds worried.

 

                Suga scrubs at his hair.

 

                “He was frowning.”

 

                Kenma comes over to peek into the curtain, expression unreadable.

 

                “Maybe it had something to do with your scene.”

 

                Suga frowns.

 

                “I can’t be that bad,” he says, slightly defensively. “I thought I was one of the better ones in the porn industry!”

 

                Kenma looks thoughtful.

 

                “Can you turn around for a sec?”

 

                Suga obliges with a questioning look.

 

                Kenma scoffs.

 

                “Of course he was frowning, stupid,” he says, cold fingers coming forward to trace Suga’s entrance. “You’re bleeding.”

 

                Suga lets out a tiny “oh!”.

 

                Kenma speaks again.

 

                “Maybe you should take some time off,” he suggests. “Futa says you’ve been bleeding a lot for a while now.”

 

                Suga blinks.

 

                “I just don’t prepare enough, I think,” he says. “Besides, I can’t take time off; I need to help Daichi pay the rent.”

 

                Kenma’s sleeve turns dark by the spray of the water.

 

                He retracts it, and then shrugs.

 

                “Your choice, but I think Daichi would be fine with it.”

 

                He leaves Suga to his thoughts.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “Bro!”

 

                Daichi face palms.

 

                “No, _please_ , for the love of all things holy!” He cries, trying to push himself into his tall lifeguard chair. “I don’t want to hear it! Please don’t ask me!”

 

                Bokuto’s blinding smile doesn’t go away. Neither does Kuroo’s lazy grin.

 

                “C’mon, man! You _need_ to introduce us to your lover-boy!” Kuroo teases, hollering loud enough for passerbyers to look over. “You told us about him for _months_! We want to meet him!”

 

                “Hey!” Iwaizumi yells over from his high chair. “Leave him alone! Get back to your posts!”

 

                “Daichiiii~!” Bokuto ignores him, as well as the swarm of girls looking at them. “Besides, it’s Sunday! You told us he doesn’t have work on Sundays!”

 

                Their voices drag into whines until Daichi lets out a heaving sigh and pulls out his phone.

 

                They’re right, after all.

 

                Suga’s bound to meet them sooner or later. And he wasn’t working today so….why the hell not?

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “You have to come with me!”

 

                Oikawa shoves Suga his designer pants, while struggling to tug on a pair of swim trunks.

 

                “Iwa-chan finally invited me to go out with his ‘dudes’, and I need to make an impression!” he was saying.

 

                Suga stares at him with wide eyes.

 

                “But… isn’t Iwaizumi-san a lifeguard?” he asks, voice muffles as Oikawa throws his jacket over his head.

 

                “Yeah, so?” Oikawa is hastily fixing his hair with a curling iron. The tip of his tongue sticks out cutely.

 

                “…Daichi is a lifeguard, too…” he says softly.

 

                Oikawa whirls around. “Is that really gonna stop you from ever going to the beach again, stupid! I think it’s high time we met the man of your dreams!”

 

                Suga frowns, though his smile still lingers. “‘We’?”

 

                The brunette pretends not to hear him, merely throwing him his swim trunks.

 

                Suga piles Oikawa’s clothes onto his bed, then goes to the restroom to change, leaving the door open.

 

                Then the taller boy sighs dramatically.

 

                “Ok! Fine! I’ll tell you, but only because you want to know _so_ badly!” he mewls, a practiced scowl on his face. “Aka-chan, Ken-chan, and Shira-chan are coming too! There, are you happy now!”

 

                Suga laughs out loud. 

 

                His phone rings.

 

                Oikawa reaches his long body over the bed to grab it.

 

                “Who’s…..Husband Thighchi…?”

 

                Suga flushes, laughing.

 

                “ _Him_.”

 

                Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows. “Ooohhh~! Put him on speaker! I wanna hear what he sounds like.”

 

                Suga smacks him in the side.

 

                “Hey, Daichi!” he says, cheerfully.

 

                “Suga! I was wondering if you were busy?”

 

                Oikawa gives him an impressed look, mouthing ‘very manly’ to Suga.

 

                Suga glares.

 

                “Not right now, why? Did something come up? Are you okay?”

 

                He practically sees Daichi shaking his head.

 

                “I’m fine, just wondering if you wanted to come down to the beach to…..hang out…”

 

                Suga turns his wide eyes to Oikawa.

                                                                 

                The brunette nods fiercely.

 

                “Sure, is there something happening down there tonight?”

 

                They hear Daichi’s breath of ….relief?

 

                “Not particularly. Just thought it was a nice day, you should enjoy yourself for once. Always locked up in that art studio.”

 

                Suga scoffs playfully.

 

                “No way! I go out a lot!”

 

                Daichi chuckles.

 

                “Only when I take you out!”

 

                “We’re not having this conversation again, _Husband Thighchi_!”

 

                Daichi splutters.

 

“Husband _Thighchi_!?” Daichi exclaims. “Suga, no!”

 

“Suga, yes! Technically, we live together and you cook for me. We’re practically married! Isn’t that right, _husband_?”

 

Daichi huffs a laugh.

 

“Sure, _husband_.”

 

Suga laughs loudly.

 

“We both know who the prettier husband is~”

 

They laugh again.

 

“Ok, well, Daichi, I’ll see you there!”

 

“Alright, bye, sugar.”

 

“Eww, bye, Captain.”

 

The moment he hangs up, Oikawa whistles.

 

                “Do you guys always bicker like that?”

 

                Suga shrugs, pretending to look nonchalant.

 

                Oikawa shakes his head.

 

                “Oh man, Kou-chan, you’re head over heels! He sounds like he is too!”

 

                Suga scowls.

 

                “We’ve known each other since high school!”

 

                The brunette rolls his eyes.

 

                “Best friends don’t act _this_ gay!”

 

                Suga gasps.

 

                “We’re not _that_ gay with each other! That’s how we’re normally like!”

 

                Oikawa stops.

 

                “No, no, no, no! This is bad! This is really bad!”

 

                “What? What’s bad?!”

 

                Oikawa sniffs, wiping nonexistent tears from the corners of his eyes.

 

                “It’s love, Kou-chan, it’s love!”

 

                Suga sighs exasperatedly and locks himself into the bathroom to change.

 

                Hopefully, his guys like Daichi or the man would have some serious death threats to deal with.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “Hello, sunshine!”

 

                Shirabu spreads his arms to soak up as much sun as possible, even with two donut floaties around his arms and clutching bags of chips and soda.

 

                Suga likes the breeze. It smells of Daichi, with its salt air freshness. 

 

                Kenma, surprisingly, had shoved his phone into his pocket and was staring around at the children splashing at the edge of the water.

 

                Akaashi was already looking for a nice spot to set down the mats and umbrellas.

 

                “So, Kou-chan!” Oikawa flopped onto a mat, earning a nose scrunch from Akaashi. “Where’s you hottie?”

 

                Oikawa raises his sunglasses to glance around at the lifeguard chairs.

 

                “Meanwhile….Iwa…”

 

                Suga spots a familiarly built man with his back to them, talking to a ginger boy.

 

                “Oh! Daichi!” he calls.

 

                The others turn their eyes to the same direction.

 

                The brunette turns, an eclectic smile lighting up his face when he notices Suga.

 

                He lifts a toned arm to wave, teeth sparkling though his smile.

 

                “Suga, you’re here!”

 

                The others gasp together, comically.

 

                Akaashi curses under his breath.

 

                Oikawa outright shouts. “That’s Sawamura Daichi?! He’s hot!”

 

                Suga turns red, trying to shush Shirabu and Oikawa, who were having a squealing and fanning themselves.

 

                Two other familiar men join Daichi as he makes his way over.

 

                Kuroo and Bokuto’s jaws drop.

 

                “Suga?” they ask in unison. “He’s the lover boy?”

 

                Daichi frowns and is about to say something before he is jumped by the others.

 

                It’s so utterly amusing how quickly Shirabu expression turn from ‘he’s so hot, I need him’ to ‘don’t mess with Suga, we’ll fuck you up’.

 

                Oikawa’s still looking Daichi up and down with a hungry expression.

 

                Kenma stands close to him, as if scrutinizing his motives. 

 

                “What are your intentions with Suga?”

 

                “How do you know him?”

 

                “We want to know _everything_ ,” Akaashi adds.

 

                “Guys!” Suga goes to stand between them, trying for his sake to keep the smile from his face. “Stop it! He’s super cool, ok? Damn! Daichi, this is—.”

 

                Oikawa slides past him and presses himself to Daichi’s side.

 

                “I’m Oikawa.”

 

                Daichi smiles warmly.

 

                “Tooru, I assume?”

 

                The taller male nods mutely, eyes traveling down to trace firm abs and the shorts tan just above the waistline of Daichi’s flame red lifeguard swim trunks. 

 

                Suga notices the change in Oikawa’s voice to a huskier, lower tone.

 

                “Yes, baby, but you can call me whatever you like,” he coos.

 

                Daichi laughs, seemingly immune to his charm. “Oikawa it is.”

 

                Suga clears his throat as Akaashi pulls Oikawa away from Daichi.

 

                “So! This is Akaashi Keiji, Shirabu Kenjiro, and Kozume Kenma.”

 

                “Nice to meet you, I’m Sawamura Daichi,” he says, bowing a little.

 

                It doesn’t take a genius to see that they approve of him.

 

                Akaashi is quick to bow back, a tiny smile playing on the corners of his lips.

 

                Kenma says a small “hello” before shying away again.

 

                Suga internally thanks the gods for their calm replies.

 

                At least _some_ deity is helping him.

 

                Kuroo and Bokuto are still looking back and forth in surprise.

 

                “Man, if you told us sooner, we would’ve made this so much easier for you!” Bokuto says, eying Daichi and then Suga.

 

                Daichi still looks confused.

 

                “You guys know each other?”

 

                Suga stammers.

 

                “Uh, yeah! They usually come around to the café, so…” he says, nudging Bokuto hard in the chest.

 

                The blonde chokes on his bubblegum.

 

                Kenma snickers.

 

                Kuroo hastily jumps in to help.

 

                “Yeah, the café…right, we always get coffee there!”

 

                Daichi laughs again and unconsciously wraps an arm around Suga’s waist.

 

                The others follow the gesture with hawk like eyes.

 

                “So….are you guys dating?” Shirabu decides to voice the growing sexual tension in the air.

 

                Both Daichi and Suga take on panicked, fiercely red expressions.

 

                They pull apart like lightning hit them.

 

                “No!”

 

                “Suga and I—!”

 

                Oikawa kicks Shirabu.

 

                The blonde lets out a yelp.

 

                Someone else comes over to smack the brunette on the back of the head.

 

Oikawa pouts, rubbing the now sore spot.

 

                “Iwa-chan~!”

 

                The raven scowls, resting an arm on Oikawa’s shoulder in a sort of apology.

 

                “I wanted to see what the ruckus was, and _of course_ it had something to do with you three.”

 

                Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo shrink into themselves slightly.

 

                Iwaizumi sighs, glancing over at the ocean of space between Suga and Daichi.

 

                “Hey, Suga.”

 

                “Hey, Iwa.”

 

                Oikawa looks between them.

 

                He puts on a tantalizing pout.

 

                “How come Kou-chan can give you a nickname, but I can’t?”

 

                Iwaizumi grips the back of this neck with force, pushing him down.

 

                Oikawa lets out a long, high pitched whine.

 

                Bokuto and Kuroo’s cheeks puff up with laughter.

 

                “Ow, ow, ow, Iwa-chan!!!”

 

                Suga laughs, turning to Daichi.

 

                “Sawamura-san, don’t you have a duty to do?”

 

                Oikawa immediately stops his howling.

 

                Iwaizumi releases him to let him pounce over to Daichi.

 

                His eyes are shifting between Daichi’s thighs and his eyes.

 

                “Yes, Mister _life-guard_ , guard my life well.”

 

                Iwaizumi kicks sand at him.

 

                Oikawa whines again.

 

                Daichi laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

                “I’ll try, Oikawa, I’ll try!”

 

                Suga rolls his eyes.

 

                “We’ll be here, have fun!” He says, and then smirks. “At least we’re here to make sure you don’t fall asleep at your station. You know how awful those sunburns can be!”

 

                Daichi goes beet red.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto burst out laughing.

 

                The others look on in amusement.

 

                “Suga! You agreed to never talk about it again!”

 

                Suga pats him on the back, putting on a falsely apologetic look.

 

                “Do you need help putting on sunscreen, Daichi? We know how you burn easily!”

 

                Kuroo and Bokuto are wheezing.

 

                “Ten out of ten, Suga! You got him real good!”

 

                Daichi pouts in embarrassment.

 

                “Hey, at least I can use our stove. Everything you make on there comes out charred,” Daichi says, eyeing Suga accusingly.

 

                The latter gasps dramatically, putting a hand over his chest.

 

                “Daichi! You know how I feel about that! Like, why would you say that?”

 

                Daichi laughs and wraps his arms around Suga.

 

                “Sorry, I guess it was the heat of the moment. You’re right, you’re right. The stove’s evil. I won’t bring it up again.”

 

                In an instant, a grin lights up Suga’s cheeks.

               

                “Of course I’m right! Go have fun, Daichi, don’t fall asleep!” He gives Daichi a tiny push.

 

                Daichi’s jaws drop.

 

                “You little—!”

 

                Kuroo and Bokuto drag him away.

 

                “Suga, you traitor! I’ll never love you!”

 

                Suga high fives Iwaizumi.

 

                “You can’t say that if you’ve already fallen for me!”

 

               

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?!?!?!
> 
> Suga has a soft spot for that nickname he uses for Daichi. ;)  
> Daichi has a soft spot for Suga.   
> It works out nicely!

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT?!?!?!  
> Should I continue?  
> How were the characters?  
> What's next? :D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
